1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bucket tackle systems and more particularly pertains to a new bucket tackle system for permitting storage of lures to inhibit tangling of the lures during transport thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bucket tackle systems is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches sleeves for lures being extending out of a bucket or coupled to a side of the bucket.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features to allow a lid of a bucket to be positioned over the device to maintain organization of lure in the device. Additionally the device allows for liquid on the lures to drain away from the lures.